Escala de grises
by Poppy Makenzie
Summary: Pequeño one-shot. Porque esa niña no sabía nada de la relación que Alice y Ryō tenían, puede que para quien no los conociera en persona ese contraste de blanco y negro fuera totalmente inmiscible. Sin embargo esa gente y esa niña se equivocan: juntos eran una gran y matizada escala de grises, la mejor mezcla de blanco y negro existente. Ryō/Alice


**Disclaimer: Shokugeki no Soma no me pertenece, yo sólo uso su grandes personajes para este pequeñito one-shot.**

 **Esta historia está también publicada en mi cuenta de Wattpad (Mariposa Oscura).**

 **E** scala de grises

.

 **.**

.

Alice está sorprendida por la proposición, ya en su tercer año y como miembro de los Diez Consejeros de élite de Tōtsuki, no esperaba para nada que una niña de primero la retase a un Shokugeki. Una pequeña sonrisa burlona aparece en su rostro, mientras posa el dedo índice de la mano derecha en los labios.

—Vaya, vaya —la voz de Alice suena divertida y un tanto curiosa—, ¿qué te ha llevado a desafiar al quinto asiento de Tōtsuki? ¿Te interesa mi puesto? Porque si es así no tienes nada de igual valor para apostar, así que deberías olvidar el tema, sobretodo porque ni siquiera fuiste seleccionada para la Elección de Otoño.

Aunque el tono de la experta en cocina molecular es amigable, la alumna de primero siente un escalofrío y un poco de temor, sin embargo, la chica toma aire y exclama:

—¡No es eso, Nakiri-senpai! ¡Si Nakiri-senpai gana yo seré su sirvienta, incluso después de que se haya graduado! Pero si yo gano... ¡Nakiri-senpai dejará libre a Kurokiba-senpai! Ya no será más su asistente, su perro personal. Nakiri-senpai no es digna de Kurokiba-senpai.

Alice suelta una carcajada, sin ocultar que las palabras de la chica de primero no le han afectado ni un ápice. Ella es una Nakiri y un Nakiri no le da importancia a las palabras de la gente celosa.

—¿Te gusta Ryō? —pregunta sin perder el gesto alegre, sonando inocente—. ¿O simplemente quieres ser mi asistente y no sabes cómo pedírmelo?

—¡No! —exclama la niña sonrojada y con los ojos llorosos— ¡Todos en primero los pensamos! ¡Kurokiba-senpai y usted no son compatibles, son como el blanco y el negro! ¡Nakiri-senpai es la peor persona para Kurokiba-senpai!

Antes de que Alice pudiera responder de nuevo a los reclamos de la kōhai siente una mano en el hombro, una mano que conoce perfectamente.

—Lo siento —la voz del tercer involucrado suena tranquila y monótona—, pero nunca ganarías y, en el remoto e imposible caso de que sucediera un milagro y ganases a ojō-sama, yo no la dejaría.

Alice ríe por lo bajo y la chica de primero se queda congelada, nunca se hubiera esperado la respuesta del asistente de la albina, a los ojos de todo primero Kurokiba se ve obligado a estar con Nakiri, pero en esos momentos se da cuenta de que es realmente al contrario. El corazón de la chica se rompe, pues Alice había acertado en que Ryō le gusta, ella admira lo callado e indiferente que es normalmente y su cambio de actitud tan salvaje y apasionado a la hora de cocinar.

—Ya lo has oído, mi pequeña kōhai —Alice se acerca a ella y posa una mano en el hombro de la chica, como compadeciéndose—. No aceptaré el Shokugeki, no sólo porque sería injusto y no tendrías oportunidad de ganar, también porque, como ves, mi novio no está de acuerdo con las condiciones y él es uno de los afectados por ellas.

Cuando Alice suelta la bomba todo se queda en silencio, hasta los espectadores curiosos que se han acercado a ver la locura que ha ocasionado los celos de la quinceañera quedan mudos al escuchar la palabra novio. Y es que únicamente los de tercero y los Diez Consejeros saben que Alice y Ryō son pareja desde hace tan sólo unos días. El silencio permanece incluso cuando el cuarto asiento y la quinta consejera se van, cogidos de la mano.

La chica se queda ahí, estupefacta, rodeada de curiosos que están en el mismo estado que ella. Reaccionan cuando una voz rompe el silencio.

—Puede que no te hayas dado cuenta, que muchos de los que estáis aquí no lo hayáis hecho —la serena voz de Akira Hayama—, pero usando como ejemplo uno de los comentarios que has dicho antes, Ryō y Alice juntos son como una perfecta escala de grises, no una mezcla heterogénea de blanco y negro como has afirmado.

Los espectadores no pueden evitar sorprenderse del comentario de otro de los miembros de los Diez de élite, que tras haber hablado se aleja en la misma dirección que Alice y Ryō, donde lo esperan un poco más alante Sōma Yukihira y Takumi Aldini. Ese día hay reunión del Consejo y tienten que darse prisa para no llegar tarde gracias al alboroto creado por los celos de una alumna a la que ni siquiera conocen.

* * *

 **¡Y fin! ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Es primer fanfic sobre mi OTP de Shokugeki y espero que no sea el último.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Atte: Poppy-chan.**


End file.
